A user equipment has been advanced to perform multiple functions such as communicating with others, capturing a still image or a moving image, playback of a music file or a video file, playing a game, and a receiving a broadcasting signal. Lately, such a multifunctional user equipment has been receiving greater attention. Instead of using multiple independent devices, a user prefers to use one multifunctional user equipment.
In order to implement such various functionalities in a single user equipment, many studies have been made for developing various user interfaces in hardware and software for interacting with inputs from users. For example, a user equipment generally includes a touch screen having both an input function and a display function. Such a user equipment employs a touch user interface (UI) for receiving touch inputs from a user and displaying information that a user wants.
However, related art touch user interfaces have not typically been designed for receiving and interacting with multi-point touch inputs. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in the way of recognizing and interacting with multi-point touch inputs made by a user.